


Fair Play

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 17:38:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Reader teases Alex Shelley, but soon learns turnabout is fair play





	Fair Play

At this point you were surprised you weren’t standing in a puddle of your juices. God knows your panties were destroyed. You had thought you were being cute, doing a little teasing to get him riled up before a match. As he had adjusted his tights and given you a look full of promise he had pulled you in for a kiss and then whispered in your ear. 

“Don’t think I’m letting you get away with that, darling.” He had said. And boy he hadn’t. After the match he had fucked you against the locker room wall. It had been hot and fiery and passionate and you figured that was the end of it. You thought wrong. 

Today he had been relentless, coming up behind you and kissing that spot on your ear that drove you mad. Lingering touches on your hip or not so accidentally brushing his cock against your ass. All designed to drive you mad with lust as you worked and were unable to do anything about it. 

You stiffened as he came up behind you once again, breath shuddering as he brushed your hair to the side and pressed a soft kiss to your collar bone. 

“The things that I want to do to you, baby.” Alex whispered in your ear. “I can’t stop thinking about my tongue in your pussy making you scream again and again.” You moaned, your head falling back against his chest as you imagined your legs wrapped around his head as he ate you out.

“Stop teasing me Alex. I’m sorry.” You said quietly eyes drifting close as his fingers danced along your hipbones.

“If you don’t like my teasing then why are you moaning?” He chuckled stepping away and leaving you wanting once again. 

“Alex…” You whined lip jutting out into a pout. “Please I’m dying here.” 

“Poor baby.” He said with his own mocking pout. “Unfortunately I have got to go, so I can’t help you out.” 

You huffed in frustration as he hurried away to join up with Chris Sabin leaving you to stew in your frustrations as you wondered just how much more teasing you could handle before you threw him into an empty room and had your way with him. The answer was none. You swore the next time you saw him, he was going to satisfy these flames he had ignited.


End file.
